


Maybe Not

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he's not who she wanted, and she's not who he's thinking of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Not

Maybe Karina isn’t making good decisions right now.

And yes, maybe she’s a little drunk on birthday champagne.

But she’s an adult now, she knows the consequences of her actions, and at least he makes her feel something. Too often she’s cold. Too often she’s alone. Maybe mostly what he makes her feel is annoyance, but her cheeks get hot and her blood rushes, and that’s close enough to lust for right now.

He’s oddly reluctant when she straddles his lap, sealing her mouth to his, pressing her chest against his broad, flat one. He hesitates, as if he’s never kissed anyone before, but that can’t be true. Every woman in Sternbild wants a piece of Barnaby Brooks, Jr. Every woman would give him whatever he wanted.

Well, Karina is a woman now too.

She takes the lead, since he won’t. She grabs his hands and presses them to her chest, ignoring the voice in her head that tells her this isn’t the way it was supposed to be. She won’t think of what she wanted, won’t think about watching Kotetsu walk out with an arm around his daughter, won’t think about the way Ivan and Pao-Lin are awkwardly sidling out of the room.

All of a sudden, Barnaby moves. His lips come alive, hungry, demanding. His hands, pliable and limp before, clutch at her clothes, slide around to grab the firm flesh of her ass, making her squeal against his mouth. She tries to pull back to catch her breath, but he holds her fast, biting her bottom lip harder than she thought she’d enjoy, proving her wrong.

Karina wrenches her head away, just in time to see his little smirk. Just now, she can hear his thoughts as easily as if her NEXT power is telepathy. 

 _That’s right, little girl. You can’t handle it. Now you’ve learned. Run along home._

That bastard.

She has the satisfaction of wiping that damn smirk off his face with her next kiss, of making him jerk back. In the next second, he’s on her again, rising to the challenge of her body.

Maybe it’s not like she imagined. Maybe instead of being naked and tender together, she pulls his cock out of his pants, slides her underwear off under her skirt, and leaves the rest of their clothes on. Maybe instead of that bed in her dream house, it’s a back room at a banquet hall. Maybe Barnaby doesn’t quite know where to put his hands until Karina puts them on her waist, demands that he guide her up and down. Maybe instead of the accidentally charming, crooked smile of the man she wants, there’s the intense green-eyed stare of the King of Heroes.

Maybe she whispers another man’s name as she digs her fingernails into Barnaby’s scalp. Maybe he hisses more at that name than at the scratch, and some of what she suspects is confirmed.

It’s angry and hot and she snarls at him when he doesn’t pull out, and he looks away in a chagrined way, like he wants to apologize.

She’s messy, and confused, and kind of wants to apologize right back, but her pride won’t let her do anything except leave without a word.

Maybe she’ll never do this again, didn’t want to do it in the first place.

Maybe not.


End file.
